WAR: The White Axis Rose
by Lord Vortrex
Summary: An Organization long thought gone has resurfaced along with the appearance of a mysterious new group, and it's up to Team RWBY to discover what's going on in Vale. While yet another mystery appears in Beacon. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 01: Ancient Stories

**Well I'm back everybody with a new(ish) story! I may change the title from The White Axis Rose later, I haven't really decided yet. At the moment I've redone all of the original chapters from The Golden Rose (which will be deleted within a few days of the original posting of this chapter). So yeah I have TEN chapters ready for you all, but I want to wait and gauge reactions before I start posting them too often.**

 **Now a few heads up about this story. First off the 'line breaks' are separated by stating the location and the characters present at said location. If for some reason a character is not physically present then their name would not be printed at the line break regardless if there are on a call with a character that is present and engaging said character in conversation... Okay I might've gone overboard explaining that but I just thought I'd explain it real quick.**

 **Next this book/story/thingy has elements injected from my primary series titled The Shadow Wars, if you want more information on some of the characters that appear you may or may not find information on them in my other stories. There are time gaps which can leave some explanatory elements unsolved. But as a character that will appear in a future story would say, "Only time can tell."**

 **Anyway on with the story! Please enjoy and feel free to ask any questions in comments/reviews. I may answer them through either PMs or before chapters like this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ancient Stories**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy ~ Port's Classroom**

 **(Way too many people to list)**

* * *

Professor Port stood pacing in front of his class telling one of his longest stories yet, (He had obtained special permission from Ozpin, in order to tell the story in its entirety). Oddly enough this one was far more interesting than any of his other stories. It was about an old and powerful group, one that had never been too keen on the existence of the Faunus.

"Nearly a hundred years ago now, an old group of families had started a group whose sole purpose was to subdue and control the Faunus population of Remnant. Thankfully after a failed takeover plot roughly eighty years ago, they disbanded and no one has heard a peep from them since, though that's another story for another day."

Cardin raised his hand and Professor Port nodded to him. "Then what is this story about, sir?" Cardin's voice swam in sarcasm but Port didn't seem to notice.

"Why I'm glad you asked!" Cardin's head hit the desk with a resounding thud. "Our story is a tale of war, love, and betrayal. But it was a special kind of love… for it was forbidden love!" He nodded in approval as several students perked up at that, "Now then this group has been charged with numerous crimes, mass murder being the most common among them. They hunted Faunus with extreme prejudice; any Faunus they came across was tortured and almost always left for the Grimm to finish off."

Both Blake and Weiss shared the same look of disgust, unnoticed by the others. They both knew that the group wasn't actually gone, but neither spoke up. They weren't very fond of those particular memories.

"Just south of Atlas, was a rather successful community of Faunus. They had built their homes in trees, either with building onto the trees or hollowing them out. Anyway Atlas, which at the time was just beginning to thrive, was looking to expand and they needed a lot of lumber in order to do so." Port gave a little cough before continuing. "Now officially Atlas has apologized for its past… erm… transgressions but at the time this group controlled much of Atlas and was given the task of 'clearing' the land for the planned expansion. Needless to say the Faunus were unprepared and the event became one of the largest massacres in history. The few records that remain of that foul event claim that only three Faunus escaped, they split up each heading towards another kingdom. The one who went to Mistral was captured as he tried to muster up support against Atlas and was eventually executed for heresy. The second one escaped to Vacuo lived in secrecy for many years before finally telling her story on her death bed. The last one never really made it, to this day no one really knows what became of him, whether he was captured by that group or killed by Grimm, there's just no evidence as to where he went." Both Yang and Pyrrha raised their hands. "Yes, Ms. Nikos?"

"You never actually mentioned it but what was this group called?"

Professor Port looked at the class silently for a moment before saying, "The White Axis Rose, most people simply referred to it as WAR. Ironic considering that they had practically declared war on all Faunus. They attracted quite a lot of support in those days. Now then Ms. Xiao Long, your question please?"

"Yeah well… What part of your story had anything to do with forbidden love?" Several girls shouted in agreement, with the loudest being Nora.

"Oh! Terribly sorry class, you see one of the leaders of WAR had a rather naïve daughter who visited the Faunus often. This information is a little sketchy as we have no idea where she disappeared to but we do know that her father was unaware of her secret trips for a time but it's said that she fell in love with one of them. The popular theory is that the one she fell in love with was the Faunus that had disappeared. Anyway the reason why the White Axis Rose attacked the village so rapidly was to save face for the 'disgraced' leader. The daughter was said to have escaped but no one knows where she is or what became of her. And that's the story with the forbidden love. Any other questions? No? Alright then make sure you all read pages eighteen to forty-seven. There will be a test next week."

Yang could be heard muttering darkly about wanting to hear more, but was pointedly ignored due to the rather angry look in her eyes.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

 **Unknown Group**

* * *

Three darkened figures stood in a small conference room hidden from view and eavesdroppers. One was feminine in appearance, whilst the second seemed roguish yet somehow regal. The last however was much more distinguishing. It seemed to be a boy who was exceptionably short, and if there were any onlookers they would most assuredly wonder as to why there was a small child accompanying the other two.

"You still haven't told me why you're sending me to this city, my Lord."

"Relax, Phantom. Akash here assures me that there are plenty of valuable resources to be found there. Besides from what I've seen of some of the wildlife there, I'd be willing to bet that Ventrix was there at some point, and there is bound to be a lot of resources that brute overlooked."

"Akash is just a kid! We can't listen to everything that he says just because he's the only one with access to the-"

"Silence. I chose to help you win this war. Your master understands what is at stake at every destination I designate."

"You little-"

"Phantom. I'm trusting you with some of the more difficult tasks here. The other lieutenants were begging for any mission I designate. I chose you, not only because I trust you, but Akash here trusts you too. Despite your obvious distrust of him, he trusts you. So I expect you to behave accordingly."

The feminine figure seemed to deflate at his words. "I understand your lordship."

"Good then it's about time you get started here. I'll check in with you later to check your progress. Remember though, there are only a few goals that I require of you. If you choose to go above and beyond, as you always do, be sure to exercise caution and use your best judgment. I trust you to do your best."

"I won't disappoint you." With those last words the feminine figure disappeared leaving the two alone in the dark room.

"I still say that you should've sent the Silver Commander, rather than that sniper's right hand."

"Akash you can't be so hard on her. She'll get the job done."

"I know she will. The job just would've been done faster if you sent him though."

"…That's what you say about every mission though."

The young boy didn't respond, just looked at the spot that Phantom had disappeared from.

* * *

 **So that's the end of the redone chapter 1, the parts from the original story will only differ in slight adjustments and improvements while most chapters will have extra additions courtesy of either the villains, the new group, or maybe random character interactions.**

 **I would like to point out that the character referred to as a lord at the end there is not the primary OC from The Shadow Gate, in fact that was his first appearance. So good luck on trying to figure out who he is. (Hint: He is another OC that I created, you have almost no chance at guessing who he is though)**

 **Anyway the more reviews this chapter gets the faster chapter 2 will come. So see you all till then!**


	2. Chapter 02: Investigation!

**Chapter 2**

 **Investigation!**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy ~ RWBY Dorm**

 **Team RWBY + Guest**

* * *

Ruby was hanging upside down from her bed moaning, Blake and Weiss were calmly doing the work assigned by Peter Port with Weiss occasionally throwing erasers at Ruby every now and then in an attempt to shut her up, and Yang was staring at her scroll intently.

By now Ruby had decided to start an eraser collection using the heaping mound of erasers growing below her, Weiss was now frantically searching for more erasers to when all of a sudden Yang shouted, "Found it!" The sudden shout caused Ruby to lose her grip on her bed and fall head first into the mountain of erasers. Zwei happily bounded over to Ruby and began bouncing around the pile of erasers.

Blake looked over with fury in her eyes; she had been trying to finish the assignment but was losing her patience with all of the noise interrupting her. But the look of excitement in Yang's eyes quickly quelled her anger. Sighing heavily Blake said, "What were you even looking for?"

Yang smiled as she jumped up from her bed, "My proof! I thought that I'd heard that name before so I started looking through some old pictures. Here, look." She passed her scroll around, showing a picture of herself standing proudly while posing and twin girls lying on the floor knocked out. One was dressed in white like an angel while the other red like a devil, both were wearing way too much make-up.

Weiss looked at Yang in mock irritation, "I thought we were going to avoid picking fights with random people?"

Yang, oblivious to Weiss' mocking tone, simply said, "Oh this was a while ago. Besides, this is what's really important." She pointed to the red twins shoulder; on it was a tattoo of a white rose with a sword as its stem with the letters WAR written in bold letters.

Blake looked up at Yang, "Alright so you know a member of the White Axis Rose. So what?"

"Sooo… We can find out who the leader is and tell the authorities. Or better yet, we can beat the snot outta them ourselves!"

Both Ruby and Weiss looked tired all of a sudden but it was Ruby who spoke up, "But we just finished with Torchwick. I thought we all agreed on a break?"

Surprisingly Blake spoke up, "Why not, if we have an opportunity to be rid of another evil in the world, then why not take the chance?"

Yang grinned, "'Atta girl! Come on! Who's with us?"

"I'll go." The girls jumped as they realized that Sun Wukong was once again outside their window. "Mind if I come in? It's kinda windy." Without waiting for an answer he swung himself into the room.

Weiss, glaring at him in a fury, shouted, "Sun! How long have you been there?"

"Yo, Ice Queen!" He looked down at his watch, which had a picture of a monkey pointing to the time, then said, "I dunno, like twenty minutes or so I guess."

Ruby and Weiss just looked at him incredulously while Blake walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Alright, Alright. I still want to help though. It's always fun working with you guys." He said while rubbing his now red cheek. The 'Ice Queen' glared at him and he raised his arms in defense. "It's always fun working with you girls." Weiss nodded and he lowered his arms.

Yang clapped her hands, "Alright so it's decided then. Blake, Sun and I will begin our investigation! While you two stay and do everyone's homework!"

With that the three of them disappeared in a flash. Weiss face palmed in irritation and Ruby groaned as she collapsed back into her newly acquired eraser collection.

* * *

 **One of Vale's Many Warehouses**

 **White Fang & Cinder's Faction**

* * *

Cinder looked towards her remaining allies. Emerald and Mercury stood close to her; Emerald looked excited just to be near her while Mercury just looked… well full of himself, as he always did. Adam Taurus stood around a handful of higher ranked White Fang agents, one of which was a relatively lanky looking Faunus with dog ears who stood attentively nearby.

Inwardly Cinder sighed, she hadn't realized how valuable an ally Torchwick had been. As soon as she had said that they wouldn't be retrieving him for a while, Neo had disappeared. It seemed that she was solely loyal to him, and with him not around. She was quick to follow. Both were excellent at what they did. Sure Emerald could easily replace Torchwick in the thievery department, but he was the one with all the connections, the better black market dealers, the men who controlled the various gangs in the city, not to mention the best potential hideouts within the city. Neo was a brilliant fighter, fast and precise, leagues better than most of her subordinates.

All in all she hadn't considered that Torchwick might've been holding back on her, keeping the better cards closer to him, in order to secure his position. But she couldn't afford to risk anyone to go after him especially with the now tentative alliance with the White Fang, thus Neo's departure.

She needed something to cement the alliance. Suddenly Adam walked up to her followed closely by the dog eared soldier. She quietly gestured for him to speak his mind.

"We've received word that the Schnee's are moving a rather important cargo ship into the port later today. If you want the rest of the Fang to acknowledge your plans again, you'd better prepare. This ship is one of their most heavily guarded, and we've been after it for years."

Cinder 'discreetly' perked up at that. "By all means, share what you know and we'll see what can be done." She spoke with her usual cold air of confidence but inside she was relieved. This was exactly what she needed, a way to secure their loyalty while striking a crippling blow against her enemies. Besides her newest tool needed a test run anyway...

* * *

 **Personally I'm kinda disappointed. I had hoped for at least one review by the end of the week, but alas I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I thought someone would've at least posed a question regarding the newcomers.**

 **Anyway here was the second rewritten chapter. The Golden Rose is now gone, deleted from completely, it does exist elsewhere but not in a complete fashion.**

 **I liked how I made it so that Torchwick had more importance than was originally implied, and you can be sure that I'll have him appearing in a rather important part later on.**

 **With all that said please leave your questions, comments, and or concerns in a review. Because I will say now I fully intend to bring up the ten remade chapters, but further chapters depends on the everyone's reactions towards these chapters.**


	3. Chapter 03: Family Calls

**Thank you to knight7572 and Inquisitek for being the very first people to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Family Calls**

* * *

 **Streets of Vale**

 **Sun, Blake, & Yang**

* * *

Sun was happily walking backwards in front of the girls while Blake and Yang argued. "Why didn't we just take your bike?"

Yang sighed as she turned her head towards Blake, "Two reasons; one, after we fought Torchwick in the Paladin, I ended up having to take it to the shop for repairs. I still haven't gotten it back yet. Secondly there are three of us; my bike can only fit two."

"Then we could have just left Sun behind!"

"Hey!" Sun stopped and stared 'seriously' at Blake. "You can't still be mad about me being outside your window again?"

Blake brushed past him only to have her arm grabbed by Yang. "What's really bothering you? You know I want to help you."

Blake glared at Yang for a long moment before she sighed deeply and said, "I can't help but feel… that… that Torchwick wasn't the only one."

Yang released her grip on Blake and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you feel it? I mean sure that Neo girl escaped and all but I don't think that either of them were actually in charge. And then there was that glass girl that Ruby fought in the Communications tower. We still have no idea who she is or even what she was doing there!"

"Blake… you're doing it again. You can't run yourself ragged over this. We'll catch whoever that was before you know it, but until then you have to take it slow. We'll deal with whatever comes when it comes. Besides…" Yang leaned closer to Blake in order to whisper in her ear. "You really should spend more time with Sun and me."

Blushing furiously, Blake started walking again, pushing Sun aside for the second time.

Sun hung back next to Yang for a moment then asked, "What did you say to her?"

Yang gave a mocking smile and swung a playful punch at him and said, "Woman's secret." She walked off pulling Sun along with her, letting him wonder what she meant.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy ~ RWBY Dorm**

 **Ruby & Weiss**

* * *

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Weiss was standing above Ruby who was currently staring at the ceiling in a daze, while lying on the ground spread eagled.

"No more…" Ruby proceeded to curl up into a fetal position, gently rocking herself back and forth. "No more… homework…"

"You can't be serious. Would you rather be back fighting all those Grimm?" The look on Ruby's face clearly stated that she'd rather do just that. "Alright, maybe not the best example."

With that Ruby collapsed back onto the floor, surrounded by her erasers (one of which she'd named Moony, it was shaped like a Beowolf), as Weiss' scroll began to ring repeatedly. Upon picking it up she nearly dropped it in disgust. It was her older sister, Winter Schnee.

Acting quickly Weiss grabbed Ruby by the hood and unceremoniously threw her out of the room. Before Ruby had time to react, she was stuck in the hallway staring at a locked door.

With a sad sigh and a fake smile she answered, "Good evening, Winter. What can I do for you?"

A cold piercing stare and an angry scowl greeted her, "Father may be willing to overlook your 'checking' the confidential shipping records in light of the White Fang's recent decline. However I don't agree with you sharing corporate secrets with filthy commoners, though you may be able to regain my… somewhat decent opinion of you if you would assist in a rather important matter."

In forced politeness, "What do you need, Winter?"

"Thanks to Ironwood taking over the upcoming tournament ceremonies and security, the Schnee Dust Corporation has been asked to assist in the opening ceremony. The centerpiece will be arriving later today. You and our cousin, Shara, are to handle any and all complications until I arrive the day of the tournament. Understand?"

"Really, Shara is coming?"

"I said do you understand? I don't have any time to deal with any more of your usual idiotic questions!"

"I-I understand, Winter. We'll take care of the centerpiece."

"You'd better; I shouldn't have to remind you of what happens to those who fail me. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a meeting with the Atlas Defense Corps." With that Winter hung up and Weiss collapsed with a sigh on her bed.

A knock on the door interrupted her relief, "Weiss… can I come back in yet?"

* * *

 **Sorry that this is such a short chapter but it got very little changes done to it in relation to the others.  
**

 **In addition to that I felt like throwing in a reference here. The Beowolf eraser named Moony, is in homage to Remus Lupin from Harry Potter which (if anyone pays attention to the updates on my profile page) I'm glad to say that I have another story planned for!  
**

 **I will try not to abandon any story but I would like reviews that way I know that my readers like what I'm writing otherwise I get the feeling that you all actually want me to scrap the project. Regardless I will try to continue but I'd really like to see some support. I have enough to worry about without me feeling like a horrible writer. :(**

 **P.S. You got this chapter so quickly because it got reviews before. Reviews = Chapters**


	4. Chapter 04: Revelations

**Chapter 4**

 **Revelations**

* * *

 **Junior's Club ~ Exterior**

 **Sun, Blake, & Yang**

* * *

Yang, Blake, and Sun were standing outside a night club in a darker part of the city. It was fairly obvious that the club hadn't opened yet and probably wouldn't for a few hours. Two guards were sweeping outside while another cleaned windows. They looked incredibly focused on such simple tasks, they were obviously waiting for something.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Blake spoke up, "How do you even find these places?"  
Yang scratched the back of her head, "Well last time I was here was with Neptune when we were looking for Torchwick. As for the time before that… I don't really remember actually."

Sun tapped Yang on her shoulder, "So how are we getting in if it's not even open?"

She smiled devilishly as she cracked her knuckles. "Just leave that little detail to me."

Blake grabbed her arm as she took a step towards the building. "We are not going to blow a hole in the side of the club."

"Oh come on! You know it'll be fun!" The look on Blake's face easily told Yang no. "Alright, fine. What do you suggest then?"

"We could go through the roof." Blake pointed to a ladder on the side of the building.

"How is that any better!"

"It's not destruction of property at least! Hey wait… where did Sun go?"

After listening back and forth to Yang and Blake's bickering, Sun Wukong, rather uncharacteristically, walked over to the front door to the watching guards.

Yang and Blake watched dumbfounded from around the corner, as he was let in by one of Junior's henchmen.

* * *

 **Junior's Club ~ Interior**

 **Junior, Sun, Blake, Yang, & Random Thugs (That no cares about)**

* * *

Inside the club Junior's henchmen were carefully setting the place up for what seemed to be an important party. Junior himself was at his usual place behind the bar cleaning the various glasses.

Sun was escorted over to Junior by two of his henchmen. Junior looked him over and said, "We don't see many Faunus here… What do you want?"

Sun crossed his arms and said, "Information. I want to know **-** "

Junior held up a hand. "The last time someone came to me asking for information, she ended up destroying half of my bar. So you had better not be planning anything."

"Uh… Boss!"

Junior sighed, "What is **–** shit! Not again!"

Blake and Yang walked in with the guards giving them both a wide berth. Yang waved happily and said, "Hey Junior! Long time no see."

With a dejected sigh and depressed tone Junior asked, "What do you want this time, Blondie? I assume monkey boy here is with you too then." Sun silently bristled at the 'monkey boy' comment but didn't speak up.

"Oh relax; we only have a few questions."

He gestured for his henchmen to leave and sighed sadly, "What do you need to know? I already told you that I don't know anything else about Torchwick."

Yang put her hands on the bar counter and looked at him seriously, "I need to know everything you can tell me about the White Axis Rose."

Junior's eyes widened in shock and fear. "How do you know that name?"

Yang crossed her arms and smiled devilishly. "Heard it in history class actually.' Junior seemed to relax until Yang said, "But I saw the mark on Miltia a while back."

"Those days are behind us. We have no idea what they're up to nor do we want to know. We left them back in Atlas eight years ago, and we have no desire to see them again."

Blake looked at him skeptically. "Then perhaps you could tell us a little more about their history. The books are a little… vague, when it comes to them."

"The group was started a hundred and fifty years ago by three of the most powerful families of that time. One the Axis family, has practically completely disappeared. The White family ended up changing their names and still retain the same power and influence as they did back then, if not then even more. The last **-** "

Sun interrupted him, "What did the White family change their names to?"

"Think about it. What family has enough power to retain control of an organization that vile and manipulative?" Sensing no immediate answer coming Junior sighed and said, "The White family changed their last name to Schnee."

* * *

 **As with the last chapter not much has changed here, but I'll be showing some of my newer story points soon. Also was I kinda mean to Junior's thugs? It's not like any of the character's ever take the time to learn their names anyway.**


	5. Chapter 05: Phantom

**Before you start the chapter I would like to point out that reviews means that this story gets continued other wise I'll focus on more of my other ideas (which can be viewed on my profile page)**

 **Thank you to the new reviewer Xyland. As far as how your character can fit into any of my stories, I may be able to fit Whitefire in the RWBY story if it gets continued otherwise I'm not sure when. (For those of you who are wondering Xyland is actually a friend of mine who knows a little bit about the Shadow Wars series (but only a little))**

 **Finally _BEFORE YOU READ_ please take notice that my Twitter account Lord_Vortrex receives regular updates as to what I am up to in the FanFiction world and will reveal more details than what appears in my stories, so feel free to follow me there for more updates!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Phantom's Deal**

* * *

 **Junior's Club ~ Interior**

 **Junior, Sun, Blake, Yang, &… You know what I don't care about the thugs either…**

* * *

Blake, Yang, and Sun stared at Junior in a shocked silence. "What's the matter with you three? You all look as if you got hit by a train."

Sun looked at Blake and asked, "Do you think she knows?"

Blake snapped at him, "Of course she knows! It's her family!"

Yang grabbed Blake's shoulder gently, "We all have our secrets. How long did you keep your big secret from us?"

Blake just eyed Yang coldly while Junior stood up, "That's all the time I can give you. I have an important guest coming in an hour so I need you three to leave."

Blake was still shaking with rage but Sun and Yang helped her up. Yang turned towards Junior and said, "Thanks for the info."

As they walked towards the door Junior said, "Blondie, if you keep your little visits as quiet and calm as this one then you're welcome back anytime."

Yang waved as she walked out, somewhat happy that she hadn't blown a hole in the wall. Nobody noticed the small girl holding a parasol across the street, staring at them curiously.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy ~ RWBY Dorm**

 **Team RBY + Guest**

* * *

As Yang opened their dorm room door, Ruby leaped on top of her causing them both to tumble onto the floor.

Ruby looked feral, especially with Zwei sitting happily in her hood, discreetly chewing on what seemed to be a Beowolf eraser. "No more…" Looking past Ruby, Yang noticed papers scattered across the room.

Blake, ignoring Ruby and Yang completely, walked briskly into the room. "Where's Weiss?"

Upon Ruby's continuation of grappling with Yang, which was keeping both of them from talking, Blake moved over to them and roughly pulled Ruby off of Yang. Zwei leaped to safety as Yang grabbed Blake's arm. "Blake! You've got to calm down!"

"No! This is too important!"

Surprising everyone in the room (including Zwei) Yang enveloped Blake in a large bear hug crushing the breath in her and her anger. "Better?" Yang asked as she released her.

"…Yeah." Blake absentmindedly started picking up the random pieces of paper strewn about the room while Ruby just looked on in confusion.

Yang tapped Ruby on her shoulder and asked, "Ruby do you have any idea where Weiss is?"

Ruby shook her head saying, "She left half an hour ago after she got a call on her scroll."

"Do you know what it was about?"

"No, she threw me out of the room… literally. Why?"

Blake answered before Yang could respond, "Because the Schnee family is in control of the White Axis Rose."

"WHAT!"

Yang sighed, "Oh relax. We were all thinking the same thing when we found out that Blake had been a member of the White Fang."

Blake stopped for a moment. She looked sad and seemed to be deep in thought. Slowly and solemnly she said, "You're right but what matters right now is that we find her."

"Well if it's alright with you three I've got to get back to my team, I sort of owe them all dinner…" Sun said sheepishly. He then happily leaped out the window, muttering about a stupid bet much to the bewilderment of the girls in the room.

Ruby looked from Yang to Blake, "He does know that we have a door, right?" Blake just shook her head tiredly, not bothering to give an actual answer.

A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts and Ruby quickly opened the door. Pyrrha Nikos stood there with a shocked expression as Zwei barreled into her (having abandoned the poor eraser on Yang's bed in tiny pieces).

Zwei easily knocked the surprised Pyrrha over; and happily began licking her face. Laughing and stuttering she attempted to push Zwei off of her only to end up laughing even harder. Carefully Yang picked up Zwei off of Pyrrha in order to let her catch her breath.

Shakily Pyrrha rose to her feet, "I didn't know that we could keep pets in the dorms." She paused for a second then cautiously said, "Please don't tell Nora. I fear she'd try to keep an Ursa as a pet."

Ruby giggled, "Alright, though I think she'd rather have a Deathstalker. Don't you think?"

Pyrrha paled, "Please don't joke about that. I still see that one from the Emerald Forest in my nightmares." She shivered. "It literally came out of nowhere. Plus it had so many legs…" She shivered again.

Blake shook her head, "What did you come here for, Pyrrha?"

"Oh, right. Do any of you know why Weiss was so upset? I passed her outside a little while ago, she looked like was really worried about something."

Ruby opened her mouth to speak only to have Yang quickly cover it with her hand. "Sorry, we don't know right now. But we do plan on finding out why." Blake nodded agreeing with Yang. "Did you happen to see where she was going?"

"I heard her muttering something about a ship."

"Are you sure she was talking about a boat?" Blake looked rabid, probably thinking that Weiss was leaving entirely.

"Well I'm pretty sure at least, why?"

"Don't worry about it. We just need to talk to her."

Pyrrha didn't pry any deeper and watched the three of them leave a moment later, almost certainly heading for the docks. She turned again facing the room as Zwei began running in circles. She couldn't help but laugh as he tripped and went rolling into a closet.

* * *

 **Junior's Club ~ Private Party**

 **Junior's Group, Neo, & Phantom**

* * *

A young woman with long silver hair walked through the door, wearing a mixture of black and purple armor. The armor was composed of dark violet plating with a black cloth-like material showing at her joints and midriff. There was a violet belt buckled securely at her waist, on the center of the belt was a strange eight-pointed star with an emerald colored 'X' and four black diamonds on it. On her back were twin sheathes which seemed to house plain ninjatos, and an extremely large shuriken. Her piercing violet eyes scanned the room before settling on four individuals, already awaiting her at a table in the center.

The table's occupants included Junior himself, his two wards Miltia and Melanie, and surprisingly a small girl with multi-colored hair. Junior seemed indifferent about the meeting though more than wary of the young girl sitting across from him. Melanie seemed to be bored and didn't look too happy, while her twin seemed to be excited at the change of pace. The small girl was clutching a parasol rather tightly; she seemed to be nervous though her face displayed a calm yet sadistic aura. The young woman smirked and approached the table.

"You all may call me Phantom, and I am here with a proposition for you all." She stopped speaking to judge their expressions, though none of them really changed… at least on the surface.

Junior was the first to respond as he stood up, "I'm not interested in any more criminal business. I've got enough trouble with that blond girl coming in here every time she has a question about the underworld."

Phantom regarded him before saying, "Then you're in luck, the business I have with you is purely legitimate business anyway. I am familiar with everyone's opinion of the… Grimm and I'm proposing a sort of battle arena, fully funded of course. All you have to do is house it in the basement here. You keep the majority of the profit while at the same time looking out for those with exceptional combat abilities."

Junior sat back down quietly contemplating the proposition. "I don't think housing Grimm will help with city relations at the moment, especially after they somehow got into the city last week."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Present it the right way and people will be begging you to open. After all who wouldn't want revenge on the creatures that have been tormenting us for as long as we can remember? But don't worry about containment; my master is very familiar with containing creatures like these Grimm." Junior nodded, silently humming to himself, starting to like the idea. Phantom then turned to the twins, "You two… well I'll admit I don't really have many plans regarding you two other than becoming the premier for the Arena. But if you have any requests then I'm all ears."

Melanie scoffed, while Miltia seemed to be contemplating something. "Do you mind if I get back to you on that?"

Phantom nodded than said, "Of course, you'll all be paid handsomely regardless. My master has no shortage of gold." Melanie's eyes seemed to light up for a second before quickly assuming their original disinterest. Phantom then turned towards the table's fourth occupant. "As for you, part of your payment is actually part of the job. I need your uncle as an ally in order to accomplish my goals, and I'm certain he'd be happy with how much my master is willing to pay him." The girl looked towards Phantom with pleading eyes, it was clear that she just wanted her only family back. Phantom smiled reassuringly and said, "Well then, I welcome you all to the Dusk. I'll be in touch, come Neo, we have plans to make."

* * *

 **So here we see the beginnings of the plans that the Dusk have on Remnant. The way I have Phantom's character set up is that she is very formal when anything is connected to her master (The leader of the Dusk) and tends to be more friendly with those younger than her.**

 **THE FOLLOWING IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT:**

 **Here we reach an impasse, I still have five more chapters for this story but I will NOT be posting anymore until I get an additional four reviews for this chapter. I am also considering just jumping over to my other project, that anyone can view on my profile.**

 **RIGHT NOW On my profile there will be a poll asking which story that you all would like me to focus on primarily.**


	6. Chapter 06: Frost & Officials

**Chapter 6**

 **Frost & Officials**

* * *

 **Schnee Company Private Docks**

 **Weiss, Shara, & Schnee Guards**

* * *

Weiss stood on the edge of the docks as a large Schnee Dust Corporation cargo ship began pulling into the harbor. She couldn't help but smile; she hadn't seen her cousin, Shara, in five years. It had been during an annual party hosted by her father for Atlas' upper class and bureaucrats that the two of them had met. Weiss had hated those parties; there was no end to the false praise and hollow compliments sprouting from the mouths of pompous crooks and power-hungry bigots. But that night her cousins, who controlled the Vacuo branch of the Schnee Dust Corporation, had come to talk business with her father. It was thanks to this that Weiss met Shara Frost, her youngest cousin.

Shara was two years younger than Weiss, making her the same age as Ruby. Shara was also a full head shorter than Weiss as well. She had long, pale blue hair that reached down to her waist, and she always wore a white lily in her hair. She was thin and had pale skin, most would describe her as sickly looking, and they wouldn't be entirely wrong. She suffered from a very weak immune system, meaning that she got sick easily and often. Her usual attire was a short white dress with no designs or special trimmings on it, just an innocent plain white. She had always looked like a small angel.

Weiss couldn't help but smile, as she saw Shara waving on the top deck. The cargo ship, _Gold Dust_ , docked a moment later and various cranes began offloading large shipping containers, taking them to various locations along the Schnee's private pier. Despite being happy at Shara's arrival, Weiss couldn't help but feel a little worried, the _Gold Dust_ rarely ever docked for longer than an hour or two. It was meant to protect the Schnee family's most precious artifacts, yet Winter was planning on using the most precious object for a ceremony; a very public and open ceremony at that.

Her thoughts of unease quickly left her though as Shara ran along the gangway to reach Weiss. She practically tackled Weiss as she embraced her. "Wei! It's been so long!"

Weiss laughed as she patted her on the head, "Hey Shar, how've you been?

"Vacuo is so boring; all the other girls only want to talk about is when the next fashion line comes out. You'd think that they would want to talk about boys but no… It's just stupid clothes."

Weiss looked at her skeptically, "Have you been thinking about boys a lot lately?" Weiss smiled as she teased her.

Shara blushed, "Well actually there is this one guy back in Vacuo…" She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "Anyway you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I got on that stupid boat, I've been having these horrible nightmares. Every night I hear screaming, every night I hear pleas for help, and last night I heard feral howling."

"That sounds horrible, but I am glad to see you again. It's been far too long."

"You know you don't have to speak so formally right? Oh! You have got to see the centerpiece, it's amazing!"

Armored vehicles were now pulling up to the side of the boat and Atlesium Knights were being powered on. Dockhands were rushing all over the place directing cranes towards the ships central cargo door. Machines whirled and clanged as the large hatch on the floor of the deck slid open and a metal platform began rising from its depth.

On that platform was quite possibly the world's largest Dust Crystal. It looked like a dark blue glacier, with large crystal obelisks jetting out from it around the top. At the point of each obelisk were chains coming out of the crystal probably for hoisting the crystal up.

Weiss stared at it in awe, "I've never actually seen it in person…"

Shara turned to Weiss with a huge grin. "Isn't it amazing! Winter said that protecting it will be the most important thing that we've ever done."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Really… Why do I get the feeling that you're leaving something out?"

Shara's grin quickly changed to an apologetic smile, "There may have been a threat or two, should anything bad happen to the crystal."

Weiss sighed as she looked at the crystal sadly, "Then I guess we'd better get started then." She knew what her older sister was capable of. People were only tools to her, and when a tool didn't do what she wanted, she'd get rid of it.

Family was only tools that could be handled more often to her.

* * *

 **Junior's Club**

 **Junior (Hei Xiong) & Various City Officials**

* * *

Junior stood in front of the cities elite, along with Headmaster Ozpin and the visiting General Ironwood. "Now I know what you're all thinking. Why should we let Grimm into the city, especially after last week's catastrophe? The answer is exactly that, the people want vengeance; they want to see the beasts that have tormented them for so long beaten down. They want to see the brave souls that protect them in action, fighting back the beasts that they fear so much. This arena will show that even with the most recent disaster, we have not lost. If anything we are stronger for it!" Junior hastily paused here to judge his audience's reactions. He was no stranger to public speaking but Phantom had worked fast… impossibly fast, as if she already knew that he'd accept her proposal.

Ironwood however interpreted Junior's pause as a time for comments, "What makes you think this could possibly be a good idea? What if these Grimm were to escape? What guarantee do you have that this won't lead to an even bigger catastrophe?"

Inwardly Junior smirked; he was actually hoping someone would be skeptical of the proposal. "Well General, I'm glad you ask. I've been assured that the containment will be handled with extreme care, but if the Grimm were to ever escape I guarantee you that my employee's are more than capable of handling a few Grimm. Besides each Grimm, regardless of its type, will be stored separately from each other. I am not asking for funding on this project, only that you grant me permission to open this establishment within the lower levels of my bar here."

Ironwood seemed shocked for a second and was about to complain further before Ozpin spoke up, "What kind of clientele are you expecting here Mr. Xiong?"

"Hunters, Huntresses, even those in training. Along with those who go under the radar yet still have remarkable talent. I believe you have a few students like that at your school now Ozpin." Ozpin rose an eyebrow at this but otherwise didn't speak up.

Finally the head councilman stood and addressed Junior directly. "You are certainly able to build an arena downstairs, which if you wish can house training bouts between Hunters, and if it meets our standards then we shall consider the request of your… Grimm Arena. We'll be in touch Mr. Xiong."

With those last words the councilmen and Ironwood left, though he was still steaming. Ozpin stood and spoke, "May I ask how you knew about my students?"

Junior scratched the back of his head for a moment before saying, "Other than underground rumors, a new acquaintance of mine mentioned it when I told her about the girl who busted up my bar a few months ago."

"I see… She wouldn't be acquainted with our old friend Torchwick, would she, Hei?"

"Not from what I've seen, Ozzy. If anything, she's a new player, with extremely wealthy friends."

Ozpin nodded and silently left his old classmate, wondering about this new potential threat.

* * *

 **I'm seeing interest from the community on Google+ for this story so you'll all get the remaining chapters I have but after that it will depend on the response from the community here. Whether that be by reviews or PMs with questions.**


	7. Chapter 07: Gold Dust

**Chapter 7**

 **Gold Dust**

* * *

 **Schnee Company Private Docks**

 **Team RBY**

* * *

Ruby, Blake, and Yang arrived on the pier only to see guards and mechs everywhere. A loudspeaker kept announcing that the docks were closed for the remainder of the day. In the distance they could see a large tarp-covered object that had to be at least twenty feet tall, the bulk of the guard forces seemed to be centered around it.

"How are we supposed to find Weiss in all of this?" Ruby looked across the dock but everything was white. The Schnee Security Force was all wearing white armor, and the newly upgraded Atlesium Knights were made of a white alloy. Not to mention that Weiss' entire wardrobe consisted of only white clothing.

Blake shook her head, "At least we know she wasn't avoiding us, her family must've called her out here. Can either of you see the name of the ship back there?"

Yang squinted, "I think it says ' _Gold Dust_.' Why?"

"Just confirming a suspicion, that ship has more guards than most other Schnee facilities. The only place that has more guards is their headquarters in Atlas. The White Fang has been trying for years to take that ship, but every raid they ever sent was destroyed."

Off in the distance Blake saw two large black mechs appear on the deck of the ship. "Not those things again…" Yang and Blake turned towards Blake quizzically. "The two mechs on the ship, the last time I saw one of those things was right before I left the White Fang. It wasn't an easy fight."

Yang grabbed Blake in a friendly side hug smiling happily, "Relax. You're not here as a member of the White Fang, you're here as a friend of Weiss Schnee, an heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

Blake smiled, "You're right. It feels good to hear it that way."

Ruby noticed some of the guards heading towards some brand new Paladins. "Even if we are Weiss' friends, I don't think that the guards will just let us in, and there are way too many of them for us to be able to sneak in."

Yang pulled Ruby to her other side, joining Blake in their strange line hug. "Ruby, I'm sure you're just overreacting. It's not like they're going to shoot us on sight or something."

* * *

 **Nearby Warehouse**

 **White Fang & Cinder's Faction**

* * *

Adam Taurus stood pacing in a warehouse far from the water. "How long do we have to wait? We've never had such a great chance to attack the ' _Gold Dust_ ' before. Why are you wasting it?"

"Patience, Adam." Cinder Fall sat comfortably on a nearby couch wearing her usual red dress while holding a strange black scroll. "With this, you won't have to worry about a thing."

Adam crossed his arms and looked at her menacingly. "Are you going to fill me in on the whole plan yet?"

"All will be revealed in due time." Just then the warehouse door slid open as Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black entered wearing the standard Schnee Security Force armor. "I trust that all of the transmitters are in place?"

Emerald nodded while Mercury smiled and said, "Every last one is in place and ready to go. We were even able to convince this little girl with blue hair to help us with one of them. But don't worry, we had the helmets on, no one ever saw our faces."

A dog-eared Faunus standing near Adam cut in, "What transmitters? I thought we were sneaking in and blowing the place sky high."

"Relax. This is merely the opening act for a much bigger show." Cinder smiled venomously as she pressed a few buttons on her black scroll. "We'll strike a crippling blow to the Schnee Company while not losing a single one of our soldiers."

Adam and his lieutenant looked at her quizzically, not fully trusting her but knowing full well that she'd deliver on her promises. One way or another.

* * *

 **Vale Rooftops**

 **Neo & Phantom**

* * *

"You know, you really shouldn't be so nervous. We'll get your uncle, he'll jump at the chance for the money the Dusk is offering and I'll even take you out for ice cream to celebrate soon. How does that sound?" The taller woman now wore a dark purple helmet obscuring her face while letting her silver hair out as a ponytail out of the back of her helmet.

Neo attempted a small smile at the Phantom, though she didn't relax too much. She wasn't used to having to rely on anyone other than her uncle, though for some reason she did feel more at ease with this woman. She didn't question her, didn't pity her for her muteness, or question her choice in fashion. Though she did mention how she had friends who really liked to dress weird.

"Let me let you in on a little secret. My friend didn't tell me a lot of what I'd encounter here, saying it was best to allow time to take its proper intended course. But he did tell me how some of my plans would turn out, and with our combined abilities, this'll be a breeze."

She then smiled at the younger girl and despite her face being obscured by the helmet, Neo felt more assured by her mysterious words. Though what did catch her attention was that someone that Phantom knew, somehow knew what was going to happen.

Phantom then grabbed Neo's shoulder and said, "Whenever you're ready, teleport us up there. We'll be done in no time." And with that the two disappeared with the sound of shattering glass.

* * *

 **Just for reference Phantom's armor is heavily based around Capcom's Megaman ZX series, specifically the forms of Biometal P. In the Dusk all four of the 'Guardian' Biometals are in use. (Harpunia, Fefnir, Phantom, and Leviathan) Most of these characters go by different names in my story designs. Phantom (because that is the character's last name) happens to have been the first one I created centered around the Biometal theme.**


	8. Chapter 08: Shatter

**Alright the POV transitions in this chapter are completely and utterly ridiculous. I'll admit that, but I already had the story formated in this way so I just went with it. Sorry if it's annoying. I'll use it for the remainder of this story, but everything else will probably just have a line break.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Shatter**

* * *

 **Schnee Company Private Docks**

 **Shara & Weiss**

* * *

Weiss turned to Shara, "What did Winter tell you? All I know is that we're supposed to keep an eye on the centerpiece."

"Winter said that this giant Dust crystal is the symbol of the Schnee family, stating that we possess more power and ability than anyone else. Its mere existence is enough to scare away many of our enemies."

Weiss held up a hand. "I guess she really gave you an earful. Anyway I meant any instructions. Did she say anything specific about what to watch out for or what to do with it?"

Shara shook her head. "She said that there wouldn't be too much to worry about since the White Fang took such a hit, though she did send a lot of mechs."

Suddenly a loud screeching noise split the air. With it almost all of the mechs seemed to malfunction as they began to grab weapons. Weiss and Shara looked on in disbelief as they began firing upon the security force.

* * *

 **Schnee Company Harbor Office**

 **Team RBY**

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby, Blake, and Yang were arguing with the Harbor Master, trying to get access to the docks.

"But you have to let us in!" Ruby was pleading with big puppy dog eyes.

The Harbor Master shook his head, "I don't care if you are huntresses! I am under strict orders not to let anyone onto the docks unless they're Schnee company employees. Now get out of here before I have to call security!"

The boat house shook as explosions and gunfire was suddenly heard outside. A portion of the wall came down and knocked out the Harbor Master, allowing the girls easy access to the docks.

They quickly ran through the hole only to be greeted by a scene of mass chaos and confusion. Guards were scrambling around trying to find weapons while the Atlesium Knights mercilessly attacked them with guns, swords, and anything they could grab. Closer to the ship was a dome of ice, large enough to hold two or three people, which was under heavy assault as multiple Knights fired at it repeatedly, Small packets of guards were attempting to regroup in order to form a more cohesive fighting force but were meeting too much resistance preventing them from getting any closer to each other. Two of the three Paladin units were active, but they were fighting one other, it seemed like one of the Knights had somehow managed to pilot one. Lastly the two spider-like robots were launching explosives at the giant tarp covered mound.

Blake and Yang stared at the chaos in confusion until Ruby came up with a plan. "Yang see if you can help the guards regroup, Blake take a Paladin and see what you can do. I'm gonna see if I can find Weiss."

Blake and Yang nodded in agreement. Yang vaulted over a railing and ran fist first into a group of mechs that were firing at a group of four guards. Robotic limbs flew into the air in every direction, as Yang mercilessly decimated the Knights using her Ember Celica. Blake began leaping towards the Paladin shooting and slashing any mech that got in her way using her Gambol Shroud. Ruby, meanwhile, launched herself across the pier using the recoil from her Crescent Rose's gunshot, hoping to find Weiss in the dome of ice.

* * *

 **Nearby Warehouse**

 **White Fang & Cinder's Faction**

* * *

Adam Taurus watched the video feed with mild surprise. He hadn't expected Cinder to take control of every mech in the harbor. But what really caught his attention was a girl dressed in black leaping across the pier expertly… nimbly… like a cat. He smiled; this may be more interesting than he thought.

Adam's dog-eared lieutenant just shook his head at Adam's smile. He should've known that he was still infatuated with the traitor.

Cinder misinterpreted Adam's smile as him being happy that someone was interfering with her plans. She shrugged; it made no difference as to what happens here. Destroying the crystal was only to excite the remainder of the White Fang. The real act was in several different warehouses across the docks.

As an afterthought she hit a few more buttons on the black scroll. One of the Spider Drones stopped firing at the covered object and began moving towards the Paladin mechs, as another screech filled the air.

* * *

 **Schnee Company Private Docks**

 **Blake**

* * *

Meanwhile Blake was having an extremely hard time trying to figure out how to operate the Paladin. She had never really been that proficient with machinery though she had, at least, figured out how to turn on the external cameras. She could see that Yang now led a group of almost twenty guards in an ambitious assault on any group of Knights they could see, Blake chuckled to herself, it wasn't hard to imagine that Yang's kill count was probably higher than all of the guards combined. Though it did surprise her that the guards seemed to respect Yang already.

Ruby was nearly at the ice dome and there was a path of destroyed robots behind her.

She heard a loud screech and began to panic as one of the Spider Drones barreled towards her. She began to pulling levers and pushing buttons frantically, tying to do something to stop the giant mech.

* * *

 **Nearby Warehouse**

 **White Fang & Cinder's Faction**

* * *

Adam, seeing Blake's Paladin mech flailing about, turned to Cinder. "Stop the drone." At this Cinder raised an eyebrow while Emerald and Mercury assumed fighting stances, ready to attack should Adam betray them. "I can convince her to join us. I'm certain of it."

"A little optimistic there aren't you old friend?" The dog-eared Faunus regarded Adam somewhat coldly.

"Stuff it, Cawkins. You don't know her as well as I do!" The dog-eared Faunus now identified as Nathan Cawkins just shook his head at his friends determination.

Emerald and Mercury looked at each other skeptically. Cinder smirked." Why not? We could always use another pawn. Oh, but Adam."

"What?"

"If she refuses then you will have to kill her yourself, understand?"

Adam nodded confidently, he knew he could convince Blake to rejoin him, he just needed a chance. Nathan however just glanced at his friend sadly, pitying his friend for the upcoming fight.

Satisfied, Cinder redirected the Spider Drone back towards the crystal.

* * *

 **Schnee Company Private Docks**

 **Blake**

* * *

Blake stared at the retreating drone in shock. The fumbling Paladin would have been easy prey… Why had it decided to leave her alone?

She shook herself, now wasn't the time to worry about that.

* * *

 **Schnee Company Private Docks**

 **Ruby**

* * *

Ruby was launching across the dock at an insane pace, leaving a trail of destroyed Knight Mechs behind her. Though some had managed to dive out of the way, a handful were scrambling around missing heads or arms.

Glancing to her side, Ruby saw to her absolute amazement that the tarp was nothing but tattered fabric now, revealing the largest dust crystal she had ever seen. Though there were cracks reaching across most of its surface.

Just then she crashed into the dome of ice…

* * *

 **Schnee Company Private Docks**

 **Weiss, Shara, & Ruby**

* * *

Weiss winced within the ice dome; the attack had been completely unexpected. She hadn't been prepared for the attack so the first few bullets had made it past her before she could create the dome to protect Shara and herself. Shara had fainted and was on the ground a few inches behind Weiss, she wasn't hurt… just terrified. Weiss on the other hand was hurt, a bullet had grazed her side and she was bleeding. It was taking every ounce of strength she had just to keep the ice dome up.

Something collided with the dome cracking it. Weiss panicking, created a new wall between Shara and herself, then readied herself for an attack that would drain the last of her strength. A large dark blue rune appeared in front of her, and she pushed with every ounce of strength she had.

Ruby was sent flying through the air as the wall of the ice dome exploded. Briefly she saw Weiss fall to her knees after the wall fell.

And with a pained gasp Ruby collided with the already heavily damaged crystal. Gasping for air, she landed on the ground painfully.

Weiss watched in despair as the cracks on the crystal quickly spread even farther along the rest of the crystal.

* * *

 **Nearby Warehouse**

 **White Fang & Cinder's Faction**

* * *

The ground shook as the crystal exploded. Lightning, flames, and streaks of darkness and light flew through the air in every direction.

Cinder smiled at the impressive display that the crystal's destruction brought. She hit a few more buttons on the black scroll and watched as the transmitters and drones began to self detonate. Making it seem as if the robots really had just lost control. No one would purposefully destroy their brand new army if they had taken over said drones; in the end the authorities would just assume that it was faulty wiring.

But as the smoke and light faded, she frowned. In the middle of where the crystal was there was a mysterious dark figure silently falling to the ground.


	9. Chapter 09: Wolf Among Us

**I am pleased to announce that my planned crossover stories finally have decent titles! So as soon as I finish posting what I had left on this story, it'll probably go on HIATUS for a little while. It's not that I don't like this story... It's just that I'm having more fun writing the other stories.**

 **Anyway Phantom Spell, (A Danny Phantom and Harry Potter Crossover) will began posting soon. If anyone wants more warning for whatever I'm working on, you can check my profile here on FanFiction for my status on each story. Or if you want to find me on Twitter which is where you can provide your own input for the stories, Lord_Vortrex, is the account. (If it doesn't show the little at symbol there then just throw it in the front).**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Wolf Among Us**

* * *

 **Atlesium Flagship**

 **Neo & Phantom**

* * *

"That is a very useful ability you've got there." Phantom spoke cheerfully as she playfully rubbed Neo's head. The two now stood in a shadowed corner of Ironwood's ship. Looking around Phantom almost laughed. "Ironwood must not be familiar with our kind of abilities. Judging from the severe lack of guards, he must not have thought that anyone could get onto his precious battleship."

Neo smiled at Phantom, she had been worried but her desperation had outweighed said dread. She then looked out into the corridor and saw only two guards walking towards a door marked as 'Mess Hall.'

"Come on, let's go find your uncle." Phantom grabbed Neo's hand and the air around them shimmered for a second before the two vanished from sight. As the two walked into the corridor, invisible, Phantom couldn't help but say, "Ya know these hallways are way too big. You'd think they would make them smaller so that us invisible people couldn't walk right next to them without worry of bumping into someone."

And with that last remark the unseen duo set off in such of Neo's uncle, Roman Torchwick.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Infirmary**

 **Too many to announce in attendance**

* * *

Ruby awoke with a start glancing around trying to figure out where she was. There were short metal framed beds organized neatly in the room. She could see Weiss lying down across from her with thick bandages wrapped around her side. On a chair sitting next to Weiss was a small girl with long blue hair sleeping. And on a bed next to Ruby was a strange boy with thick gray hair and furry white wolf ears, but the strangest thing about him was that he was tied to the bed. Large leather bands were securely tightened around him.

Wincing Ruby sat up, only to notice the various bandages wrapped around her arms and sides.

"At least you can move."

Ruby looked towards the boy in shock; she hadn't realized that he was awake. His bright blue eyes gleamed in the otherwise dark room. "Umm…sorry?"

He shook his head, or at least he tried to."Don't be, it's my fault…or at least I think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know what happened. But I just woke up here all tied up, so I must've done something wrong…right?"

Ruby frowned, "Do you mean that you don't remember anything?"

"Pretty much, though I can remember like fleeting glances…but…Ow…" Ruby looked at him quizzically. "Sorry. It's just that when I try to think about before my head starts to hurt."

"Well, what can you remember?"

"I remember a couple of different things…like running…" He clenched his fists as his face contorted in pain. "And there was a…man…with-with white hair laughing." He gasped and began breathing heavily.

Just then Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch walked into the room.

"Good to see you're awake Ms. Rose. Do you think you could tell us anything about what happened on the pier yesterday?"

"Glynda relax, we can ask her later when she's not bedridden."

Ruby shook her head. "No, it's okay. We were looking for Weiss when all the mechs started acting crazy. Yang was helping the guards and Blake was piloting a paladin while I was looking for Weiss."

"It's the same story the others are telling us, Glynda. I don't think you're going to find anything else by questioning another injured girl."

Glynda sighed, "I suppose you're righ-"

"Umm… excuse me?" All three of them turned to look at the boy tied to the bed. "Could someone please tell me why I'm tied to this bed?"

Glynda and Ozpin looked at each other for a moment before Glynda turned back to him and said, "At the moment, no. Your appearance at the docks raised too many questions." After a short pause she added, "Not to mention, no one knows who you are."

He stared at Glynda and Ozpin for a full minute of awkward silence before he said, "Yuki Setsuko, and that's about the only thing I can remember."

There was yet another long silence before Ozpin said, "Amnesia?" Yuki nodded. "Could you tell us what the last thing you remember is? A date perhaps?"

He shook his head, "Just a man with white hair laughing. And a feeling… of being cold."

Ozpin turned towards Glynda and shrugged. Glynda stared at him in shock, "You can't be serious! The Council said-"

"The Council says a lot of things." Ozpin turned back to face Ruby and Yuki. "Let me fill you both in on the rest of the events on the docks. Before you were knocked unconscious, Ruby, you collided with the giant dust crystal. Now I wouldn't say that it was your fault but when you crashed into it, it shattered or exploded I should say."

Ruby groaned, "Weiss is gonna kill me…"

"Actually you probably saved her life. When the crystal exploded, all of the security mechs returned to normal. Regardless when the smoke cleared Blake found Mr. Setsuko here buried under some of the remnants of the crystal."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Yuki looked confused and angry.

"Ironwood believes that you were somehow involved in the attack. I believe, however, that you were frozen in that crystal." A look of sheer panic crossed Yuki's face as Ozpin continued. "Ironwood and the Council say that you shouldn't be released until you've been questioned." At this Ozpin smiled, "I believe that this concludes my questioning."

"Ozpin you can't be serious. The Council is angry enough at you."

"Relax, so long as he spends his time here at the academy, they can't complain. So, if you'd please."

Glynda sighed and took out her riding crop. She waved it at Yuki's bed and the bindings began undoing themselves.

As the last binding unwound itself, he leaped up and stretched. His wolf ears twitched as he moved, he seemed to have fangs as well. He was also pretty tall, almost six feet, and despite being somewhat muscular he was also pretty skinny.

"Now then," Ozpin clapped his hands, "Yuki, how old are you?" At his quizzical look, Ozpin said, "Well I need to know what classes to put you in don't I?"

Yuki stared at him, the shock evident on his face. "Six-sixteen."

"Perfect! You'll fit right in with the other freshman." Glynda looked at Ozpin in despair. Ozpin ignored the look and addressed Ruby. "I trust I can count on you to help him in his classes?"

"Wha! Uh..sure?"

Ozpin smiled, "Excellent. Now then, Ruby you'll be stuck in here for another day at least." Ruby groaned. "Those were the nurse's orders, not mine. Unfortunately Ms. Schnee has yet to wake up, so I hope that you could fill her in on everything happening once she does. And finally if you would follow me Mr. Setsuko, we can get everything settled."

"Uh, sure. But please just call me Yuki. I'm not too fond of all that formal stuff." Ozpin nodded and began to lead him out of the infirmary.

* * *

 **I had to double check the RWBY Wiki, it said that Glynda's weapon was a riding chop. I am still under the belief that it is a wand though... Anyone else have any opinions on that?**

 **The chapter title is a blatant reference to the popular video game "The Wolf Among Us" by Telltale Games, though I never played the games myself, I just happened to have thought that the title was cool... I know stupid reasoning but it fit.**


	10. Chapter 10: Enrolling & Escaping

**Well here's the last chapter before it goes on Hiatus. I haven't really seen as much interest in it as I would've liked plus I haven't really been enjoying it as much as I first had.**

 **In a few days I'll post Phantom Spell, which is a fanfiction that I have really enjoyed writing. I started it two weeks ago and I'm already pretty far in it. It's a crossover between Danny Phantom and Harry Potter, the thing that inspired me to write it was 'TheIceRaven's fanfiction " _The Magical Phantom"_. But there are very few similarities to it. In fact many stories in this crossover section are pretty amazing so if you get the chance I highly recommend them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Enrolling & Escaping**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy ~ Headmaster's Office**

 **Ozpin & Yuki**

* * *

Yuki looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. "Alright, I have a uniform. What's next?"

"Not bad." To which Yuki only shrugged. "Well then, usually freshman undergo an initiation test where students are then placed into four-member teams. But you're a special case."

"Well what do you need me to do?"

"While you won't be eligible to join a team officially, the Council probably wouldn't allow it. We could place you with one temporarily. That is, of course, after you pass a little test."

Yuki looked at him exasperatedly, "Can I skip the math portion?"

Ozpin only chuckled.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy ~ RWBY Dorm**

 **Team RWBY**

* * *

Team RWBY sat in their dorm room, all of them with their thoughts running wildly. Weiss was still worrying about what Winter would do to Shara and her. Blake was wondering about what had caused the drone to stop its attack on her, while both Ruby and Yang were curious about Yuki, who Yang had 'officially' nicknamed 'Wolf Boy.'

"Sooo…" Yang stared at everyone awkwardly but before she could continue Weiss spoke up.

"What did you guys find out about the White Axis Rose?" She shifted uncomfortably only to wince. Her wounds were still somewhat fresh and she was only released from the medical ward because she had promised to take it easy.

"We know that the Schnee family was in charge. But you left…just like I did." Blake looked at Weiss apologetically.

"Is anyone else curious as to why Wolf Boy was frozen in that crystal?" Yang interrupted Blake and Weiss' 'heartfelt' moment.

Weiss looked at Yang in confusion, "There was a what?"

Ruby turned to Weiss equally confused. "I told you when you woke up, remember?" Seeing Weiss' helpless/false confident expression she repeated herself. "When the crystal exploded Blake found him in the rubble. He can't remember much other than his name." Weiss wore a confused expression that Ruby was quick to question. "What's wrong?"

"My grandfather, used to say that he found that crystal almost a hundred years ago… Wouldn't that make him more than a hundred years old?"

The girls were quiet for a moment before Yang said, "Well I think he looks pretty good for being an old geezer, in that case."

"But still if he starts to remember, imagine the shock he'll feel when he realizes that everyone he ever knew is gone…"

The others nodded their agreement before being interrupted by the sound of frantic running in the hallway. The four leaned their heads out and saw Team JNPR rounding a corner at high speed, though Nora was dragging a flailing Ren along. Another student was walking, considerably calmer, in the same direction. Team RWBY quickly cornered him, clearly invading his personal space.

"Where's everyone running off too?"

The boy, terrified of the four powerful girls, quickly said, "Professor Ozpin has arranged some kind of test in the arena for a new student."

The girls looked at each other panicked and quickly ran off towards the arena. He had just woken up; there was no way he was in any condition to fight, right?

* * *

 **Atlesium Flagship**

 **Neo, Phantom, & Torchwick**

* * *

Neo and Phantom had casually walked through the ships interior without incident though Neo had been a little nervous about being seen at first, but had quickly realized that so long as she was in direct physical contact with Phantom she was completely invisible to the guards eyes but could easily see Phantom and herself.

Phantom would never admit it but she had at one point gotten bored and ended up purposefully tripping multiple guards throughout their stroll through the ship.

They finally arrived in an overly large chamber. More than likely the ships main hold. Phantom glanced down the hall and saw two guards leaning against a wall, obviously bored, but between the two was what looked like a cell door. She silently squeezed Neo's hand and gestured towards the door and smiled devilishly.

Even though Neo couldn't see her face, she had a decent idea of what Phantom had planned. And couldn't help but give a demonic smirk as well, laughter freely dancing in her eyes. They happily strolled over to the guards and Phantom couldn't help but give a slight cough.

Both guards immediately jumped and stood at attention, then looked around curiously. The guard on the left turned towards his compatriot and asked, "Hey Biggs was that you just now?"

Biggs just shook his head and said, "I thought that was you Wedge… You think it was the prisoner?"

"Doubt it, he's been asleep for hours."

Biggs looked confused and asked, "Then who the heck was that?"

Suddenly Phantom and Neo shimmered into view and Phantom proudly proclaimed, "That would've been us." She smirked at their panicked faces for a split second before quickly kicking the two of them into the wall, effectively knocking them out.

Neo silently giggled before picking up a keycard from one of the guards and opened the door. Roman was leaning against the wall with an amused smile on his face. "So ladies to who do I owe this valiant rescue to?"

Phantom smiled underneath her helmet as Neo ran and tackled Roman in a hug. She then said in a friendly yet authoritative voice, "Your new employer."

Roman raised an eyebrow before looking towards his niece. "And what's your opinion?" Roman could only shake his head as Neo went and stood next to Phantom with a happy smile, a smile that Roman hadn't seen in a long time. "Alrighty then, boss lady. What'll we be doing, and how much is it worth to ya?"

Phantom only sighed as she grabbed the both of them and Neo teleported them out of Ironwood's warship.

* * *

 **So I put in a couple of references here. The more obscure one being Yang's "Wolf Boy" comment, I personally saw Yang's humor as a decent oppertunity to use the more random references that I'll be making. Anyway the Wolf Boy comment was a nod to Angie Sage's " _Magyk_ " series. They are more child styled novels, but I enjoyed reading them so I thought why not.**

 **The more blatant reference was with Biggs and Wedge who are reoccurring characters within the Final Fantasy franchise. While I've only played a handful of them (I enjoyed XII the most, blame the chocobos in X) I enjoyed them enough to decide to throw them a bone, so to speak.**


	11. Important Author's Note 01

**Important Author's Note**

 **(No I'm not abandoning you)**

* * *

So usually I don't like interrupting stories unless I have a chapter to include in it with my ranting as part of the author's note at the top of the chapter. But I feel the need to address the issues that I am currently experiencing (by that I mean how my writing is going to work from now on).

First thing to bring up is that I have repeatedly mentioned that I have a ton of story ideas that keep popping around in my brain, many of which just so happen to be related to Danny Phantom. Because let's face it, Danny Phantom can fit in practically any universe ever created. Including (but not limited to): Rosario Vampire, Teen Titans, Young Justice, Harry Potter, The Familiar Of Zero, etc. Because I have all of these ideas my brain tends to flip flop around with which one I should write at the moment. Personally I believe it has something to do with my Asperger's but it might just be my personality, I honestly don't know. **So here is what I am proposing, I will post whatever I have written and if I have more than chapter ready for a story at a time then there will be a week's gap in-between postings. I will not intentionally abandon ANY of my stories**. If my inspiration for a story is dwindling then I will post it in an author's note or something.

Currently I have more than twenty different stories swimming around in my head (the most prominent having to deal with Danny Phantom).

Recently one of my favorite FanFiction writers has decided to quit, saying that he has lost interest in writing FanFiction as it is no longer fun for him. Any of you who have enjoyed reading Dr. ForgottonFables's works before, I am happy to say that a good deal of his stories has inspired me with some of the stories that I have planned. He had a large number of Danny Phantom crossovers on his account that had brilliant ideas, yet he never really expanded on them, so I am happy to inform you all that in a way some of stories will be acting as spiritual successors. The Young Justice story I have planned was inspired by his short introduction so when it goes up you will see some similarities. Other ideas that he inspired me with were (keep in mind that these are all Danny Phantom crossovers): Rosario Vampire, Familiar Of Zero and Sky High. So I'll certainly miss his writing.

 _ **Next order of business is that I'd like to ask everyone's opinions as to the new sporadicness of every story that is jumping around my brain**_. As I said before I won't try to abandon any story that I start and so long as people find it interesting, I'd love to try to continue it.

 _ **When it comes to the reviews that all of you wonderful people leave on my chapters, I only ask that you tell me what you loved most about that chapter as it enables me to improve my writing**_ , as that is one of the reasons that I'm writing FanFiction, to improve.


End file.
